tatsufannonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Shadow Uchiha Kaguya
Es un ninja renegado de Hidogakure que a la vez es sobreviviente de los clanes Kaguya y Uchiha. Personalidad Shadow es un chico frio y callado debido al haber visto la muerte de sus 2 clanes.Solo cuando era un genin parecia ser un poco simpatico con sus compañeros,pero debido al encuentro con Madara Uchiha en el Bosque de la Muerte volvio a ser aun mas frio que antes. Historia 'Masacre del Clan Kaguya' Cuando Shadow aún era un niño participo en la guerra contra Kirigakure,Shadow a pesar de ser un niño pudo acabar con muchos shinobis de la aldea sin embargo la cosa cambio al enfrentarse con Iwa un Jonin de Kirigakure,Shadow intento usar su Danza de las camelias para dañarlo y huir pero Iwa simplemente lo freno cojiendole el hueso y lanzandolo,Shadow desgraciadamente callo a un rio y Iwa creyendo que habia muerto se marcho.Shadow desperto en las afueras de Kirigakure.Aunque estaba lejos eso no le impedia ver a las personas de su clan tiradas y muertas por las calles de Kirigakure,Shadow se marcho de alli despavorido hacia casa de su tio en Konoha. 'La Academia Ninja' Despues de unos meses en Konoha Shadow se apunto a la Academia Ninja.Shadow sacaba notas sobresalientes en todas las disciplinas excepto en las pruebas de velocidad sacando siempre cincos,nunca formo amistad con ninguno de sus compañeros de clase mas bien creo una rivalidad con un chico:Kiryoku Uzumaki.Algunas de las chicas de la academia estaban enamoradas de el pero a diferencia de Sasuke Uchiha el si les prestaba atencion y continuamente les decia que el no tenia ni el mas minimo interes por ellas.Despues de 1 año y medio formo equipo con Kiryoku Uzumaki y Hana Yamanaka.Ellos aprobaron el examen de su maestro:Tsune Inuzuka. 'Comenzando las misiones' Despues de completar varias misiones de rando D se les fue encargada una de rango C la mision consistia en caprurar a un criminal que habia estado robando en el Templo del señor feudal.Cuando ellos llegaron habian muchos cadaveres tirados por el suelo del Templo.Shadow durante un instante recordo la masacre del Clan Kaguya y intento suicidarse con un kunai sin embargo Tsune le agarro la mano y dijo que aunque halla vivido tal masacre un ninja debe aprender "a ver mas alla del miedo".No paso mucho tiempo hasta que aparecio el culpable,su nombre era Nise un criminal de rango D.Shadow no entendia como un simple criminal de rango D habia podido acabar con tantos monjes ninjas,los 4 iniciaron una conversacion. Tsune:¿Como as podido acabar con todos ellos? Ni siquiero un ANBU podria hacerlo. Nise:Ahora que has visto esto no puedo dejaros ir me subirian a un criminal de rango A o incluso superior. Kiryoku:Acaso hay algun rango mayor que el A?! Shadow:Si el rango S. Tsune:Tu no eres un simple criminal de Rango D ¿Verdad? Nise:Ya veo que no eres un jonin ¿verdad? Tsune:Fui Tokubetsu Jonin en un interrogatorio ese tipo de engaños no sirven contra mi asi que desaz ya esta transformacion. Nise:Ya veo... -Nise deshizo la tecnica de transformacion- Shadow:¡IWA! Iwa:Ya veo que me recuerdas pequeñajo... veamos si as mejorado algo desde la ultima vez. Shadow lanzo multiples kunais contra Iwa pero ninguno dio en el blanco,Iwa se disponia a utiliar el Dragon de Agua pero Shadow lanzo un kunai a Iwa lo que hizo que este ultimo tuviera que dejar la frecuencia de sellos para esquivarlo,cuando Iwa esquivo el kunai Shadow lo detono. Iwa:Ya veo lleva un papel pintado y pegado en el cuerpo del Kunai. Shadow se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse pero Iwa aparecio detras sulla dispuesto a clavarle un Kunai pero por suerte Tsune llego a tiempo para frenarlo sin embargo el Iwa era un clon de agua y el verdadero habia huido. Tsune:Shadow as sido muy valiente al enfrentarte a el pero sera mejor que no te enfrentes a ningun criminal de rango superior al C. Hana:SHADOW AS ESTADO GENIAL! Kiryoku:Hana no "le heches tantas flores" a Shadow lo unico que ha hecho a sido lanzar kunais. Tsune:(Estos 3 siempre igual) 'La masacre del Clan Uchiha' Despues de la mision Shadow se dirijio a su casa,en el camino Shadow escucho gritos provenientes de la zona donde se encuentra el clan uchiha.Shadow utilizo el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante para ver lo que pasaba al llegar lo unico que pudo ver fue la sombra de un hombre (Itachi) asesinando a todas las personas del clan.Shadow penso que tenia que hacer algo y que no permitiria que volvieran a matar a su familia asi que Shadow fue a atacar a aquel hombre,Shadow empezo utilizando la multiplicacion oculta de cuerpos,creo 3 clones lo que lo dejo exausto,ese hombre ni siquiera se movio destrullo los clones y siguio asesinando a los demas miembros del clan uchiha Shadow utilizo la danza de los sauces para atacarlo.El le agarro de los huesos y se los arranco despues le pego un puñetazo dejando a Shadow tirado en el suelo entonces Itachi utilizo el Taijutsu:Patada en órganos vitales (Jutsu inventado,consiste en saltar alto y aprovechando la velocidad le lacaida golpear con una patada en el corazón o un Pulmón) antes de que el ataque le impactara Shadow desperto su sharingan (curiosamente con una aspa en un ojo y con 2 en otro) el efecto relantizador del sharingan le dio la oportunidad de esquivar el ataque aunque eso no supuso un problema para el simplemente utilizo la gran bola de fuego.Shadow creia que ya no tenia oportunidad de sobrevivir cuando de repente un hombre con una mascara y una especie de tunica negra con nubes rojas ese hombre paro el ataque y lo teltransporto a una calle de Konoha.Shadow se quedo en modo de shock asi que se fue a casa de Kiryoku a preguntarle si podia dormir alli. Kiryoku:-Abre la puerta- A... "con tono de desprecio" hola Shadow Shadow:Em... me... podria quedar... a dormir en tu casa? Kiryoku:Queeeeee? Me lo podrias repetir. Shadow:(Maldito)E dicho que... si... me puedo quedar a dormir en tu casa... Kiryoku:No Voz de la madre de Kiryoku:Oye Kiryoku en las noticias an dicho que an asesinado a todos los miembros del Clan Uchiha ¿Tu no tenias un amigo que era Uchiha? Kiryoku se quedo mirando a Shadow. Kiryoku:Si... claro que te puedes quedar a dormir 'El comienzo de los examenes de chunin' Despues de unos dias en los que Shadow vivia con Kiryoku los 3:Shadow,Kiryoku y Hana se apuntaron a los examenes de chunin. PRUEBA ESCRITA La prueba escrita fue la mas facil solo habia que copiar,cada uno copiaba de una manera distinta:Shadow usaba el sharingan,Hana el jutsu de transferencia de mentes y Kiryoku se copiaba de Shadow.De los 240 participantes solo 130 pasaron la prueba. PRUEBA DE SUPERVIVENCIA. En la prueba de supervivencia se les fue asignado el rollo del cielo,durante el camino a la torre se encontraron con un equipo de ninjas de Sunagakure los miembros del equipo eran: Juten,Nega y Kakusa. El combate comenzo Kiryoku utilizo la multiplicacion de cuerpos:creo unos 8 clones despues de gastar tanto chakra Kiryoku se derrumbo en el suelo,estaba consciente pero no s epodia mover Shadow:Kiryoku... no te sirve de nada crear 8 clones que derrotaran enseguida a cambio de perder tu chakra Kiryoku:¡Calla! Al menos yo no estoy de gorro en casa de un amigo. Shadow:Grrrrr Juten:Ahora! -Lanza 3 kunais hacia Hana- Los Kunais le iban a impactar en el corazon esos ninjas de Sunagakure parecian tener un apunteria excelente si la golpeaban no solo nuestra oportunidad de ser chunin se acabaria si no que tambien la vida de Hana se acabaria,no se muy bien por que pero de repente mi cuerpo se movio para proteger a Hana yo recibi los kunais nunca desde el asesinato de mi Clan me habia sacrificado por alguien,estaba muy dañado pero al mismo tiempo me sentia feliz por haberla protegido. Hana:¡SHADOW! Kiryoku:Idiota! Shadow increiblemente se quito los kunais,la herida era muy profunda e indudablemente habia impactado en el lugar donde debia estar el corazón Nega:No puede ser... Kakusa:Estoy segura de que Juten acerto! Shadow:No habeis caido en una cosa... Yo soy del Clan Kaguya y tengo la habilidad de controlar mis huesos simplemente utilize los hueso para proteger mi corazón de los kunais y ahora si haces el favor de atacar Kiryoku. Kiryoku:Je gracia por la distraccion me e podido recuperar un poco ahora estoy listo ¡Clones atacad! Los 8 clones atacaron a los ninjas de Sunagakure la verdad esque solo consiguieron dar 2 o 3 golpes cada uno antes de que los destrulleran pero los clones nos habian dado la oportunidad perfecta para robarles el rollo. Nega:Uf... Espera donde esta la chica y el chico que se multiplica?! Shadow:Eso no tengo por que decirtolo amigo ¡Sharingan! Shadow activo el Sharingan miro a los 3 de arriba a abajo como si estuviera buscando algo. Kakusa:¿Que haces? Shadow se acerco a Juten. Juten:Que haces no te me acerques estas cavando tu tumba. Shadow:No lo creo.Hana!Es este este lleva el rollo. Juten:Que como lo has sabido! Hana y kiryoku salieron de detras de un arbusto y Shadow utilizo los huesos para inmovilizarlo.Hana utilizo el jutsu de transferencia de mentes y me dio el rollo,Kiryoku agarro el cuerpo de Hana y los 3 nos fuimos de alli... aunque lo que no sabiamos esque la verdadera prueba acababa de empezar. 'El encuentro con Madara' Despues de descansar 1 dia (Quedan 3) nos empezamos a dirijir hacia la torre,habiamos andado muchos kilometros pero parecia que no avanzavamos solo podian pasar 2 cosas:O la prueba estaba trucada o habiamos caido en un genjutsu, por suerte fue la segunda opcion despues de andar tanto estabamos muy cansados asi que paramos a descansar en un arbol fue entonces cuando aparecio,era un chico con una tunica negra y una mascara naranja se parecia mucho a aquel hombre que me salvo del extirmino del clan uchiha pero no podia ser el porque ¿para que me iba a salvar y atacarme despues? ???:¿Tu eres Shadow no? Shadow:-Sacando un shuriken de su bolsillo- Si.¿Pasa algo? ???:Si.Que vas a tener que venir conmigo Kiryoku:Perdona pero si te lo quieres llevar tendras que pasar primero por mi cadaver! Kiryoku lanzo una bola de fuego aunque ese hombre ni siquiera se movio y la bola simplemente lo traspaso. ???:A vosotros os interesaria este rollo ¿no? -cogiendo un rollo de la tierra- Hana:No nosotros ya tenemos los 2. Shadow:... Hana... Nos falta el rollo de la tierra Kiryoku:Pero Shadow!Como se te a podido caer. Shadow:Te juro que hace un segundo estaba aqui. ???:Bien aremos un trato si alguno de vosotros logra tocarme os dare el rollo. Kiryoku:Bien chicos formacion de combate B! Hana y Shadow:Si! Hana se escondio usando el jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante.Yo utilize las llamas del fenix para intertar distraerlo y que Hana utilizara su jutsu pero no surgio efecto y el de alguna manera encontro a Hana y la enpotro contra un árbol. Kiryoku:Hana! Kiryoku utilizo el elemento viento:Gran penetracion,el ataque parecio haberle impactado pero solo fue un engaño un simple clon de sombra.Yo agarre a Hana y baje del arbol,no sabia donde se encontraba asi que use el sharingan para intentar localizarlo sin embargo no estaba por ningun lado sin casi ninguna duda el habia huido. Kiryoku:¿Lo ves? Shadow:No,creo que se a ido ???:¿Eso crees? Aquel chico salio de debajo de la tierra asestandome un puñetazo en la cara cayendo inconsciente en el suelo,el se dirijio hacia Kiryoku esquivando todos los shuriken y kunai que el le lanzaba,justo cuando el se disponia para acabar con Kiryoku fue cuando sucedio aquel chico fue asestado por un potente jutsu de fuego entonces alguien paso velozmente dejando un rollo de la tierra.Yo me desperte ya en la torre cuando Tsune se disponia a darnos la enorhabuena por pasar la 2ª fase del examen. 'El entrenamiento del chidori y la ultima fase del examen' Unos dias despues de la 2ª parte del examen Shadow:Bien Tsune ¿Que quieres? Tsune:Conoces el chidori? Shadow:Si ¿Me lo vas a enseñar? Tsune:No,por desgracia yo no puedo hacer el chidori pero puedes pedirle el pergamino que lo enseña al Hokage. Shadow:Y porque si es tan facil de aprender no lo aprendes tu? Tsune:Mi chakra no es de tipo rayo pero creo que el tullo si. Shadow:Bien entonces se lo pedire. En la sala del Hokage. Shadow:Y bien ¿Me podrias dejar el pergamino? Tsunade:Bien ya que veo que tienes un gran potencial te lo dejare. En tan solo unas semanas Shadow consiguio dominar el chidori.En los examenes Kiryoku y Hana fueron eliminados,Shadow se enfrento a un ninja de Kumogakure llamado Kon.Shadow empezo utilizando la gran bola de fuego pero sin embargo Kon la neutralizo con el dragon de agua,seguidamente Kon aparecio detras de Shadow e intento atacarle,Shadow lo esquivo facilmente y le asesto con un chidori en un pulmon matando asi a Kon.Shadow fue ascendido a Chunin pero fue tomando fama de asesino (dado que en ese tiempo estaba prohibido asesinar a tu rival) los miembros de su grupo eran los unicos que lo respetaban pero los demas miembros de la aldea lo detestaban,habia sufrido varios intentos de asesinato por parte de los familiares de kon pero ninguno resulto efectivo y fueron assesinados por Shadow tomando asi aun mas fama de asesino por la aldea.Un dia Shadow se dirijio a la biblioteca y descubrio una aldea llamada Hidogakure en la que el asesinato no era un crimen si no mas bien cuanta mas gente asesinaras mas reconocido serias,esa misma noche Shadow se fue de la aldea convirtiendose asi en un ninja renegado. 'Hidogakure la aldea de la oscuridad' En cuanto Shadow llego a la aldea se le fue implantado el elemento oscuridad,Shadow se presento a los examenes de ascenso a Jonin en los que simplemente habia que asesinar a un Jonin.Shadow derroto al Jonin facilmente con su chidori y fue ascendido a Jonin. Despues de 2 años 'La espada Kuro' En 2 años Shadow se gano el respeto de ser uno de los mejores ninjas de Hidogakure,como para ganarse el respeto de la gente habia que asesinar a personas Shadow se fue volviendo cada vez mas frio.Desde hace tiempo Shadow estaba buscando la espada Kuro que se decia que la tenia escondida el Hidokage asi que Shadow se dirijio hacia la sala del Hidokage y amenazo con asesinarle si no se la entregaba,el Hidokage no tubo mas remedio que entregarle la espada. Shadow:Q-Que me esta pasando! Hidokage:Je!Seguro que no sabias que la espada Kuro consume chakra cada segundo en la que se sostiene. De pronto Shadow se empezo a envolver en un aura negra,el aura negra se metio dentro de la espada Kuro Hidokage:¡Pero que! Shadow:He sellado mi chakra de oscuridad en la espada para poder utilizarla y ahora que ya e conseguido lo que queria me ire de esta aldea. 'La obtencion del Mangekyo sharingan y el sello del Ying-Yang' Un tiempo despues,Shadow se encontro con Orochimaru y este le pidio que le trajera el cuerpo de Itachi a cambio de que Orochimaru le implantara el sello del Ying-Yang,Shadow acepto y se le fue implantado el sello.Shadow se dirijio hasta el lugar donde debia estar Itachi. El combate comenzo Itachi utilizo las llamas del fenix pero Shadow las repelio con la espada Kuro,Shadow uso la espada Kuro para intentar cortarle un brazo y lo consiguio sin embargo todo era un genjutsu y Shadow fue atacado por detras,Shadow activo su sello y utilizo su sharingan,Itachi entonces utilizo el Amaterasu que impacto en Shadow,entonces Itachi se fue pero justo cuando se iva a marchar fue atacado por el amaterasu,era Shadow que habia copiado el Mangekyo sharingan de Itachi,entonces Shadow se dirijio a recojer el cuerpo de Itachi sin embargo Itachi de alguna manera habia huido.Despues de eso Shadow se entreno para manejar mejor la espada Kuro. El entrenamiento para la invocación Despues de entrenar con la espada,Shadow se fue a Hidogakure para ver si alguien le podia enseñar el jutsu de invocación.Shadow tubo suerte,un jonin de Hidogakure lo sabia y se ofrecio a enseñarselo,sin embargo Shadow no podia aprenderlo. Jonin:Vamos! Jabali,Perro,Pajaro,Mono,Carnero. Shadow:-Realiza los sellos- ¡VAMOS! Shadow invoca un huevo. Jonin:... como es que solo invocas huevos de cocodrilo que ni si quiera an nacido. Shadow:... Jonin:Ya me e cansado!Toma -El jonin le entrega un pergamino- Shadow:Y esto? Jonin:En este pergamino estan todas las especies de Cocodrilos,como veo que no puedes aprender el jutsu de invocacion te doy esto.Solo hace falta realizar los sellos y tocar el dibujo del cocodrilo que quieres invocar para invocarlo. Shadow:-Mientras habre el rollo- Gracias. Shadow se va. Despues de eso Shadow fue reclutado por Tatsu "La Voluntad es el Calcio del Corazon" thumb|Shadow atacando a [[Etsumaru]] Durante la Mision de la décima reliquia Shadow debió luchar contra Etsumaru, el poderoso guardian capaz de controlar el tiempo. Shadow debió afrontar una dura batalla dentro del gran templo de Kamiumi en donde sus intentos de ataque se veia frustrados por la tecnica del guardian, generando cierta dificultad en el Kaguya pero el cual no se rendiria en encontrar el defecto de la técnica que el guardian consideraba como la tecnica perfecta. Durante el arduo combate Shadow pudo ver que el jutsu desgastaba el cuerpo del guardian a un nivel extremo, envejeciendolo de a poco, es por eso que decidio que la mejor manera de vencerlo seria emplearse a fondo para lograr que Etsumaru fuera derrotado por su propia tecnica, al final de la batalla el guardian se encontraba completamente envejecido y con su chakra completamente agotado, definiendo asi la victoria del miembro de Tatsu, pero la victoria trajo aparejada una pérdida ya que Shadow debio exigirse al maximo en sus tecnicas para vencer, lo que generó que su Sello maldito del Yin-Yang aumentara su Shikotsumyaku al punto de descontrolarse por el exceso de chakra y haciendo asi que sus huesos perforaran algunos de sus organos internos, Shadow sabia que esto sucederia pero decidió correr el riesgo con el fin de cumplir con su deber para con su equipo, asi fue como se sacrifico por Tatsu, su voluntad para cumplir su objetivo fue mayor que el miedo a morir, cumpliendo con su deber como shinobi demostrando su gran honor y respeto a sus ideales y el de sus compañeros; entregando su vida por hacer lo correcto. Habilidades Shikotsumyaku thumb|left|Shadow usando el [[Shikotsumyaku]] Las habilidades de Shadow radicaba en su Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku, que permite al usuario manipular su propia estructura ósea como medio de combate. Específicamente, permitió a Shadow combinar su chakra con el calcio, por lo que sus huesos eran flexibles. Shadow también declaró que sus huesos eran más fuertes que el acero. Shadow utiliza esta capacidad para ejercer sus huesos como armas en batalla, y que podría usarlas en las formas de ataques de Taijutsu que él mismo nombro como "Danzas" para darle una variedad de habilidades ofensivas pulsocortantes, así como otorgarle una defensa casi invencible. Shadow también era capaz de porducir huesos mas alla de su cuerpo y fusionarse a ellos incluso tras haver quedado ciego podia ver atraver el calcio del piso tras haver creado huesos en este. Taijutsu Las habilidades de Shadow lo hizo bien adaptado para el combate a corta distancia, demostrando gran habilidad en taijutsu combinado con una velocidad igualmente impresionante, agilidad y destreza. Él fue capaz de derrotar a varios anemigos, sin esfuerzo, y al mismo tiempo no dejarse golpear. Kimimaro combina sus capacidades en Taijutsu y Shikotsumyaku para formar grandes ataques. Se afirmó que Shadow es un maestro de taijutsu. Shadoe suere reforza su denfensa usando su Elemento Tierra: Lanza de Tierra Kenjutsu thumb|La [[Espada Kuro]] Shadow pose la espada Kuro.La espada consume mucho chakra cada segundo en el que se mantiene en las manos sin embargo Shadow tuvo la idea de almacenar todo su chakra de elemento oscuridad en la espada pada poder usarla indefinidamente sin gastar chakra,si cualquier otra persona intentara sujetar la espada su chakra seria consumido.Shadow a demostrado tener un gran manejo con la espada hasta tal punto que fue solicitado para entrar en los 7 espadachines de la niebla.Tambien a demostrado tener control sobre la capacidad de la espada para poder atravesar objetos solidos y utilizar jutsus de oscuridad atraves de ella. Ninjutsu Transformación de la Naturaleza El que Shadow pueda manejar los 5 elementos se debe al Sello Maldito del Ying-Yang que le implanto Orochimaru, apesar de manejar los 5 el comunmente utiliza jutsu de rayo. Dentro de su destresa elemental Shadow demostro utilizar eficazmente el Elemento Viento, a tal punto de ser elejido junto con Yasei, maestro de este elemento, para enfrentar a una Besti de Rayo. Tambien demostro gran manejo del Elemento Tierra asi aumentar su resistencia y fuerza de Taijutsu a puño limpio, Desde que Shadow se hizo ninja de Hidogakure se le fue implantado el elemento oscuridad,manejaba tan bien este elemento que hasta invento un Bunshinjutsu:El clon de oscuridad un clon que no puede ser destruido a golpes pero que al entrar en contacto con la luz o el fuego se desintegra.Despues de dejar todo su chakra de elemento oscuridad en la espada Kuro la unica tecnica de oscuridad que puede usar es el clon de oscuridad.Aunque puede realizar otras atraves de la espada. Jutsu de Invocacion Shadow maneja muy bien el jutsu de invocacion,puede invocar un tipo de invocaciones: Cocodrilos, estos pueden variar de tamaño,el mas grande media unos 3 metros. Shadow los usa para atacar y defenderse gracias al endurecimiento de su piel, gracias a este jutsu los cocodrilos de Shadow pudieron aguantar el rasengan de Kiryoku.. Sello Maldito left|thumb|Shadow en el Nivel Dos del [[Sello Maldito del Ying-Yang|Sello Ying-Yang]] Orochimaru le implanto el Sello Maldito del Ying-Yang a Shadow cuando se le encargo la mision de asesinar a Itachi,el sello posee propiedades similares a las del sello maldito del cielo con la diferencia de que aporta mas chakra,poder y hace que el usuario pueda usar los 5 elementos. Ademas es un sello especial que explota al maximo el Kekkei Genkai,en el caso de Shadow: el Shikotsumyaku. Estando en esta version parcial, Shadow cobra unas alas hechas de huesos y su pelo crece un poco. Una vez que Shadow completa su transformación los huesos aumentan su tamaño y constituyen todo su cuerpo asumiendo la forma de un gran dinosaurio esquelético, de color blanco con cavidades de un animal muerto. Sharingan y Mangekyo Sharingan thumb|[[Susanoo Semi-Completo de Shadow]] Shadow al ser del Clan Uchiha puede usar el sharingan y el mangekyo sharingan.Con el Sharingan,Shadow puede saber el estado de la persona que ve solo al ver su chakra.Con el Mangekyo a conseguido despertar el amaterasu y el tsukiyomi ademas de haber consiguido un susanoo semi-completo.A pesar de haberlo intentado multiples veces no a conseguido el Mangekyo sharingan eterno por lo que se esta quedando ciego poco a poco aunque el utiliza una manera para conservar la vista el le pide a el lider de Hidogakure que use el Edo Tensei para revivir a un uchiha (No puede revivir a itachi dado que su cuerpo fue recuperado por Kabuto) y robarle el sharingan despues simplemente asesina a la persona mas impertonte para el en ese momento para volver a despertar el Mangekyo. Inteligencia Shadow es un ninja muy inteligente capaz de planear muy buenas estrategias en muy poco tiempo.A demostrado ser capaz de predecir todos los movimientos de Iwa en batalla. Estadisticas Curiosidades *Es llamado a menudo "Chico del Shikotsumyaku" por sus enemigos *En su batalla final apesar de que sabria morir uso todo su poder para vencer a su enemigo demostrando asi que la voluntad de un buen shinobi no se corrompe por el miedo a morir. Categoría:Personajes